castoresfandomcom-20200214-history
Seven Journeys
The Seven Journeys was a period between between 382/3 and 402/3 during which Ahmed Thrakul is considered to have, with the exclusion of the Fey Courts, conquered the world. Due to the astounding feat of unifying most of the world in just 20 years, forging allies and toppling tyrants, is has become a living legend that inspires people even after his disappearance in 403/3. Origins Raised as a slave in the arena, Ahmed saw the horrible underbelly of the world, where mortals sacrificed themselves for the whims of the rich, powerful, and often Demonic. Hearing tales of the grandeur the Fey lived in didn't win them over with him much either. After winning his freedom, he rescued his brother Muhar, only to discover the horrible things Lady Zhenir had subjected him to for years. Being fed up with the state of the world, in a burst of what would seem to be foolish youth, he decided to upend the social order and remake the world. However, with the help of his mentor, Thrakul Kulakas, he would set off on an epic quest that would achieve what no one thought possible. Jhanin, the First Journey 382/3 - 388/3 Ahmed and his companions spent three years in northern Jhanin. The first year was spent unearthing ancient Hakkyn artifacts at the recommendation of Thrakul Kulakas, from which Ahmed’s crusade would continuously draw its strength. He came into contact early on with Valter, a warlord with similar ambitions, though possessing an Angral. After defeated Valter, and the defection of Valter's betrothed, Armelia, Ahmed and his companions had to contend with his benefactors while collecting the stash of artifacts that would be their army's backbone. Armelia and Ahmed would fall in love, accidentally siring Lorath Wind, who they left in the care of her family in Handel. The remaining three he spent rallying the scattered tribes. Ahmed stood against all enslavement and tyranny, thus he was forced to make war with the various tyrants who had sprung up in the wake left by Valter. With every victory Ahmed's forces continued to grow from just a handful of gladiators in a major fighting force. Jhal'Qerzaan, the Second Journey 388/3 - 389/3 Many, even some of his original companions, thought Ahmed mad for trying to strike an alliance with the Amukreen than conquer or exterminate them. Not even Ahmed knew how much of a warm welcome they would receive though. The Immortal Empress had foreseen Ahmed’s arrival, and welcomed him and his armies into her lands. The Amukreen and the Fey share a hatred that is older than most other races’ entire existence, and she was happy to commit her forces to those who would one day fight them. She blessed his bastard son, Lorath (due to the Amukreen having no concept of marriage), and declared her full support to the war. Not all Amukreen where happy with their Empress for working with ‘soft skins’ however, and thus the Immortal Empress tasked Ahmed with dealing with her rebellion. The rebellious Amukreen underestimated their opponents, and had no idea of the power of Ahmed’s artifacts. They were swiftly stomped out in a year. Khaz Vedran, the Third Journey 390/3 - 394/3 Khaz Vedran was already steeped in war when Ahmed and his armies arrived. At the manipulations of Phicodrial, Mordrezan had slain Davion. In retaliation for his ally, Pavlozan and his forces had slain Mordrezan. The entire region was falling into chaos with the various power gasp and oaths of revenge. Pavlozan's love of mortals made his side an easy choice for Ahmed. Of course, the infamous reputation of Mordrezan, and the dark powers his progeny, Khartharion was bringing to bear, did not make the decision particularly difficult. Still, it was a long, 5 year war. During the final battle with Khartharion, Armelia would sacrifice herself to buy Ahmed the time needed to slay the beast. Xhalandar, the Fourth Journey 394/3 - 396/3 When Ahmed arrived in Xhalandar, he was welcoming by the merchant kinds with open arms. War was often very profitable venue for them, after all. However in exchange for his services they required his services in putting down dissidents who could undermine their support of him. Little did Ahmed know, these 'dissidents' were in fact the loyalists of Harikiran the Great, who, much like himself, was a former slave who'd risen up and red a revolution that had conquered Xhalandar. Harikiran and the bulk of his forces up fighting in Dath, and the merchant kings had stealthily taken back much of what was theirs. When Harikiran discovered what had happened, he turned his forces south to retake his lands. While technically cut off from his supply lines, Harikiran possessed the Golden Legion, the greatest fighting force in the world. Harikiran and Ahmed dueled armies for years, learning each other's tricks and tactics. It is said that on the final day of their conflict, the two men merely walked out in front of their armies, and embraced one another. However, this remarkable display of understanding was suddenly interrupted by an assassination attempt by Raleigh Gevaar. Ahmed was thankfully able to catch the betrayal and interrupt the attack, being wounded in Harikiran's place. After had been treated by Harikiran's augurs, and dealt with the traitor, they became strong allies. They then turned their attentions back upon the scheming merchant kings, who wisely fled into exile before their wrath. Dath, the Fifth Journey 396/3 - 397/3 Now friends with Harikiran, Ahmed proposed a different approach to the conquest of Dath. Dath had been a war-torn land since the Invaders. It was time to instead offer peace. Intrigued by the foreigner's offer, the high king of the Dathi people allowed Ahmed to come to the capitol. There he met with the king, who promised Ahmed an alliance if he could gain the approval of the Nightsisters. When Ahmed asked who the Nightsisters were, the only reply he received was that they were the true rulers of this land. Rumors abounded in the capital over the mysterious Nightsisters. Some said they were the king’s personal assassins, others that they were a coven of witches slowly taking over the country. One thing always remained constant, they were all female and their loyalty to each other was unparalleled. Ahmed took his army and marched north, after several days they came upon their first sign of the Nightsisters. The girl they encountered looked young and stayed only long enough to deliver her message: “Abandon this road or die upon it". She vanished into the mists like she was never there. The battle began the next day. Early in the morning they came upon their first true sign of life in the north. Tattooed hulking men, heedless of any pain forced upon them, and fighting to their last breath. For every one they slew another seemed to appear to take his place. The fighting against these men went on for days, only ending when the sun went down and the mysterious warriors vanished until the next dawn. Then one night the girl appeared before Ahmed in his tent, telling him that the Mother requested his presence. Ahmed followed her and came before a cloaked woman who identified herself as Mother Marise, leader of the Nightsisters. Marise, impressed by Ahmed and his warrior’s efforts against those she called the Nightbrothers, agreed to make an alliance with him. At dawn Ahmed walked back into his camp surrounded by the Nightbrothers. When questioned by his generals what the Mother asked for in return for her help, the only answer they’d get was a promise of something he’d carry out at a later date. Xiang Feng, the Sixth Journey 397/3 With the continent secured, Ahmed headed east, to the spiritual land of Xiang Feng. The Fengese were at first wary of the arrivals. An army of such size had never marched upon their mountain strongholds, albeit for peace of war. However the Emperor allowed them entrance into their cities in hopes of better understanding the foreigners. Ultimately Xiang Feng would not be lending its forces to Ahmed's movement, though agreed not to oppose it either. They merely considered Ahmed's forces too warlike, and with their little paradise they did not suffer the same trials as the rest of the world. It also didn't help that Lorath Wind had developed a thing with the Emperor's daughter. Bael Archas, the Seventh Journey 397/3 - 402/3 While the previous Journey had ended with disheartening conclusion, the unified forces of three continents laid siege to Bael Archas. While Traphegor attempted to align with Ahmed, the combined wisdom of his advisors told him not to trust the ancient Demon. Instead, the combined force of the world went against the fiends. Even the combined might of the Demon Lords could not stand against that of Humans, Dwarves, Giants, Amukreen, Dragons, and the Golden Legion. Despite this, it was a long, bloody war, where friends and allies died for one another. Even Thrakul Kulakas, Ahmed's old mentor, died in battle against his old enemy, Adrastos. The Seventh Journey ended with the surrender of Garyon and the founding of Ekbatan and the true founding of the Achaemenid Empire. Trivia * The order of the Journeys has changed numerous times over the year. This was largely due to the uncertain geography beyond Jhanin and Achaemen, as well as narrative decisions for the RPGmaker game. * Seven Journeys was also the title and story of the RPGmaker game, though it never completed the first Journey.